Solo la Verdad
by Malorum55
Summary: Revelar la verdad sobre algo que corroe el alma puede cambiar la vida de diversas parejas, pero es mejor que mantenerlo en secreto o que el otro lo descubra. Protagonistas: Flinx (Kid Flash X Jinx).


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo mi primer Fanfic sobre la serie de Los Jóvenes titanes (Teen titans – 2003). Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

 **Solo la Verdad**

Los ciudadanos de Jump City disfrutaban de la calma del bello día que los iluminaban, y de la pronta noche que la substituiría. Muchos aun comentaban de como debió ser la lucha que emprendieron el grupo de héroes juveniles contra la Hermandad del Mal en Francia, quienes a pesar de los pronósticos lograron vencerlos a todos. De hecho, ahora se libraba una pequeña persecución de unos simples ladrones por parte de la policía y no había héroes a la vista. Apareciendo de los ladrones se sintieron seguros al perder de vista, y ya no oír sus incesantes sirenas.

Aquellos criminales de poca monta revisaron su botín y se sentían como reyes creyendo que se saldrían con la suya. _"Grave error"._

Pisando el freno con todas sus fuerzas, el conductor no sabía cómo explicarles a sus compañeros sobre una mancha de colores amarrillos y rosados que aparecieron frente a él por un breve instante. Ellos no estaban contentos pues oían como las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía volvían avisarle sobre su proximidad.

– ¡Pisa de nuevo el maldito acelerador! – Dijo enojado uno de los ladrones. Obedeciendo lo que le pedían, pisó el acelerador pero vieron como el motor explotó en un brillo de color rosado. Saliendo del vehículo, comenzaron a correr a plena vista de los civiles que se arrinconaban para salir de su camino y no ser heridos por la furia que brotaban.

– Días de planeación que se van a la basura. ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

– Creo que es porque son los malos. – Se escuchó como alguien fuera del su grupo de maleantes, bloqueando su camino, respondía. _"Solo es un chico en leotardo"_ pensó uno de ellos al ver al joven héroe conocido Como Kid Flash.

– Quítate de nuestro camino, o...– Ante de que su amenaza terminara, Kid Flash corrió con frente a los tres primeros miembros de la banda y les dio unos cuantos golpes que los dejaron noqueados.

– ¿O qué? – Le indicó al único miembro de la banda que había dejado ileso. Corriendo hacia la multitud, tomó a la fuerza a una pobre niña de 10 años de las manos.

– Déjame ir y no le haré daño a esta niña. – Le indicó, pero no veía que sus amenazas inmutaran de alguna manera.

– Me temo que eso no será posible. – Dijo manteniendo una pose estoica.

– Tú lo quisiste así. – Apretando el gatillo del arma con lentitud, Kid Flash ni se inmuto. Con su increíble velocidad fácilmente pudo desarmarlo y atraparlo pero ahora solo quería disfrutar del espectáculo que iniciaba.

Con un destello rosado, igual al mismo que se vio a la hora en el que el motor del vehículo estalló, aquel revolver que amenazaba la vida de la joven niña se desarmó pieza por pieza. _"Incluso las balas se separaban de los casquillos, y la pólvora se iba con la brisa"._ Aun en shock, y sin darse cuenta que la niña que usaba como escudo se zafaba de sus frías manos, vio como una chica de cabello rosado y vestimentas entre estilos gótico y hechicera salía de la poca multitud que lo observaba y se posaba al lado de Kid Flash.

– Creo que tu suerte ya se acabó. – Mostrando una expresión jactanciosa, aquella chica conocida el nombre de Jinx disfrutaba del temor que lentamente comenzaba a infundirse en su presa. Reaccionando como loco al sentirse atrapado por un par de niños en leotardos sacó una navaja y, sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacia ellos con la intensión de herirlos. Con un chasquido de sus dedos Jinx usó sus poderes para provocar que parte del asfalto bajo los pies del ladrón se desquebrajara y hundiera varios centímetros, atrapándolo en el acto. Vencido y sin posibilidad de huida Kid Flash corrió para apresarlo con sus demás compañeros, utilizando las camisetas de estos como una cuerda para dejarlos en ridículos. Olfateándose las manos el rostro del joven héroe expresó muecas de asco como si quisiera vomitar.

– Un consejo que les servirá de por vida: _"Pónganse más desodorantes"._ – Les indicó señalándolos con el dedo, ocasionando que todos civiles presentes soltaran pequeñas risas, lo que alivió la tensión que antes se había vivido. Tomando de sorpresa a Jinx, la niña que estuvo en las manos de aquel criminal ahora le daba un abrazo tierno.

– Gracias. – Dijo la niña sonriendo antes de soltarla he irse al lado de su madre, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la piel pálida de la joven. Sin más, ambos se fueron a gran velocidad de la zona.

* * *

– Para ser alguien que estuvo del lado del mal eres muy buena siendo una heroína. – Comentaba a su linda novia mientras disfrutaban de unos minutos de paz en un parque.

– Aun se siente raro que te aclamen en vez que te den abucheos. – Indicaba, recordando esos recuerdos que no eran muy lejanos.

– Ya te iras acostumbrando. – Dijo sonriéndole para animarla. – Ya se está haciendo tarde. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir alistándonos para la reservación que nos espera. No es el restaurante más elegante, pero es bueno. – Con su entusiasmo, unido a su increíble velocidad, en un parpadeo se fue y volvió con una chaqueta negra de un traje de Esmoquin sobre su traje de héroe amarillo.

– Adelántate. Llegaré a tiempo. – Expresó ella.

– ¿Segura? – Preguntó confuso de su actitud. Aunque faltaran como dos horas para su cita una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era siempre estar al lado de su linda novia.

– Sí. – Reafirmó sonando un poco más firme. – Es que quiero organizar mis pensamientos sobre unos asuntos. –

– Bueno. – soltando un suspiro de resignación al saber que cualquier argumento no la podría convencer solo le quedó por hacer algo. – No tardes. – Tomándola desprevenida, se despidió de ella dándole un leve beso en sus labios, guiñándole el ojo al final antes de desaparecer de su vista dejándola a ella con el rostro sonrojado por tale muestras de cariño que siempre la tomaban por sorpresa. _"Sin embargo, esa felicidad no podía ser eterna"._

Poco a poco, la sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro comenzaba a deformarse en una expresión de tristeza profunda. Tal expresión la hacían parecer una chica completamente diferente a como estaba hacia unos segundos atrás.

– Ya sal de allí. – Dijo secamente viendo en dirección a la sombra un simple arbusto. Sin sorprenderse mucho parte de la sombra del arbusto se separó con lentitud y tomó una forma física que reconocía en donde sea que se encontrara.

– Discúlpame. No era mi intensión observarte. – Sin recibir respuesta alguna de Jinx, la joven titán apartó la mirada ocultando un poco más su rostro dentro de su capucha azul.

– Solo lo hacen porque aún no me tienen confianza. – – Han pasado tres meses desde que me volví heroína y ustedes creen que volveré corriendo a mi lado criminal. –

– ¡No! – Respondió Raven deprisa. – Tú sabes la razón por la que te he observado estos últimos días. – Justificó sus palabras para calmarla, pero notó que no sirvió.

– ¡Sé que mi palabra no importa, pero les prometí que lo haría! – Gritó Jinx con todas sus fuerzas, más Raven se mantuvo seria.

– Puede que pienses lo contrario, y no me sorprendería mucho, pero sí confiamos en tu palabra. – Comentó dejándola sin palabras. – Lo que no apruebo es que no le hayas dicho nada a Kid Flash.

– Yo... no he tenido el valor. – Dijo con suma vergüenza.

– Nos vemos esta noche, Jinx. – Dijo Raven, antes de desvanecerse en un aura negra. Sola, corrió a un callejón y allí, en soledad, dejó que las lágrimas que ya no podía aguantar brotaran de sus ojos y se resbalaran con lentitud por su rostro.

 _"_ _Lo que ahora sufría no se compararía con lo que pronto vendría"._

Con más de media hora de espera sentado, ya no había manera Kid Flash pudiera verse más desesperado por la demora de Jinx ante su cita. Su impaciencia era tal que se podía notar el hundimiento de la madera de la mesa por la velocidad a la que la golpeaba con sus dedos.

– Disculpe, ¿Le gustaría pedir algo? – Dijo la mesera con la intensión de calmarlo.

– Solo tráigame un café. – Pidió cortésmente.

– De acuerdo. ¿Cómo lo toma? * - Preguntó ella, con bolígrafo en mano.

– Con leche y treinta y siete de azúcar. – Le indicó a la mesera. Ella anotó una parte pero luego lo miró seriamente al creer que le estaba haciendo una broma. – Enserio. – Le reafirmó su pedido, siendo que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Yéndose, Kid Flash volvió nuevamente a ponerse impaciente. Una parte de él quería salir y buscarla, pero otra le recordaba como minutos atrás la llamó y, con misterio, solo le dijo que lo perdonara por no llegar a la hora acordada.

Sin darse cuenta al estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, Jinx entró al restaurante. Sus ojos rosados quedaron fijos en Kid Flash quien al percatarse de su presencia, notando el bello vestido negro, se levantó de su asiento haciendo una escena graciosa, tumbando por pocos las velas que decoraban la mesa.

– Lamento hacerte esperar. – Se disculpó con él, quien le hizo un ademan negación.

– Por ti, esperaría una eternidad. – Le comentaba, comportándose como un caballero y la ayudó a sentarse para que así ambos se dispusieron a dar inicio a su cita.

* * *

Las horas en aquel restaurante ni muy elegante, pero ni muy simples, fueron divertidas y románticas a cada minuto. No había momento en que ninguno de los dos apartara sus miradas del uno al otro, en especial Jinx. _"sus ojos azules le hacían sentir estar en un océano de paz y felicidad; y su cabello rojizo le recordaba a la llama de la pasión por que sentían mutuamente"_.

Por su lado, aun con todo lo que disfrutó de la cita, Kid Flash sentía que Jinx le ocultaba algo importante. _"No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía"._

– Jinx, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme que no has podido? – Preguntando de improvisto, la sonrisa de la joven trataba de mantenerse intacta a todo lugar. Sin poder ocultarlo más, ella miró hacia abajo. Como horas atrás, las lágrimas empañaron su rostro a más no poder, arruinando completamente su maquillaje.

– Yo... Yo... Yo...– Tartamudeaba en su intento de revelarle la cruda verdad, pero su alma solo sufría por el remordimiento de ocultarlo por tanto tiempo.

– Yo estoy aquí, a tu lado; y sea lo que sea, juntos lo vamos a solucionar. – Aquellas palabras de ánimos no hicieron más que hacerla sentir más culpable al no tenerle la confianza suficiente para decirle la situación que cambiaría parte de sus vidas.

– Lo que te voy a contar... no puede ser aquí. – Con estas palabras, ambos salieron del restaurante. No tuvieron la necesidad de pagar por la exquisita debido a que la administradora del lugar era la madre de la niña que salvaron ese día y, como agradecimiento por su heroico acto, era lo mínimo que ella creía que podía hacer.

Cargándola en sus brazos, Jinx le susurró unas cuantas palabras al velocista. Dándole un beso apasionado, él se puso en marcha y en un parpadeo corrió lejos de allí.

* * *

En silencio, kid Flash observaba como Jinx contemplaba la vista de toda la ciudad desde la colina en que se hallaban. Con la brisa de la noche acariciando su piel expuesta, él se posó detrás de ella y la abrazó con ternura. Dándose vuelta para verlo directo a la cara, ella lo besó con toda la pasión que hubiera en cada célula de su cuerpo. Al separarse, ya se sentía lista para contarle la verdad que la destrozaba.

– Antes de conocerte yo era una persona muy mala, y desconsiderada del bienestar de los demás. Las cosas que hice antes y después de unirme a H.I.V.E (La Colmena), la gente a la que le hice un daño irreparable; Todo eso era un día normal para mí. – Aquellas palabras que, por raro que pareciera, era la primera vez que las escuchaba Kid Flash. – Pero, desde que estoy contigo, e ir por el camino del bien, cada recuerdo de mis acciones malignas vuelve en formas de pesadillas. En las noches me levanto gritando al ver mi viejo rostro ante la satisfacción del dolor que influía en otros. –

– ¡Pero esa ya no eres tú! – Gritarle a su novia fue la única idea que llegó a su mente para detenerla y que dejara dicha culpa en el pasado. – Ahora eres buena y eso es lo único que importa. – Le indicó, acariciándole su cabello rosado.

– Mis manos, y mi cuerpo, están manchados con la sangre de los inocentes. – Con melancolía, miró perdidamente al suelo. – Pocos actos de bondad no limpian una vida de crímenes. –

– Jinx... ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

\- Porque... no quería estar sola en el momento en que me llevaran a prisión. – Pronunciando estas palabras Kid Flash quedó pasmado. Su mente veloz por primera vez tardó mucho en procesar correctamente lo que acababa de oír.

– ¡No es cierto! – Como una reacción normal, negó que ella tuviera la intención de alejarse de su lado. _"Aunque fuera para purgar sus pecados"_.

Viendo a lo lejos como un camión blindado de la policía salía de la carretera para llegar a su posición, él la tomó brazos y empezó a correr; pero sin llegar muy lejos, una sombra engulló parte te de sus piernas, hundiéndolo en el suelo. Aun vibrando su cuerpo para volverse intangible no pudo escapar.

– Por mucho que trates no te podrás huir. – Sin la necesidad de presentarse, supo quién era la que le hablaba.

– Raven, deja que Jinx sea libre. Ella ya no es mala. – Trató de defenderla, aun cuando no era necesario.

– Yo no fui quien tomó esa decisión. – Le indicó para que no buscara ningún culpable entre ellos. – Yo solo estoy aquí para que se cumpla su petición. – Terminado de hablar, le hizo una seña a unos guardias bien armados, que se acercaron a Jinx. Sin dar pelea ni dada por el estilo, permitió que le pusieran unas esposas inhibidoras para debilitar sus poderes. Por su lado, Raven liberó a Kid Flash sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada por ella... excepto despedirse.

– Perdóname por no decírtelo antes. Es solo que... – Sin poder terminar de dar explicaciones entre sus sollozos, solo sintió el beso de su amado.

– Recuérdalo. Yo siempre te esperaré. – Le indicó con ternura. – Te amo –

– Yo también te amo; y espero que cuando salga tú y yo podamos vivir felices en Keystone City, como lo habíamos estado planeando. – Fueron las últimas palabras de aliento de Jinx esa noche. _"Como una cenicienta a la que le llegó el final de su cuenta regresiva, debía marcharse"_.

Con la prisionera asegurada, la policía se marchó del lugar tan rápido como apareció. Solo Raven y Kid Flash quedaban, con un silencio sepulcral en medio. Ella no tenía el valor para hablarle y él no dejaba de pensar en su novia.

– Yo realmente lo...– Trató de disculparse Raven, pero él la detuvo.

– Ella... ella volverá, y yo la esperaré. Siempre la esperaré. – Con la frente en alto, le mostró una sonrisa carismática a la joven titán. Raven estaba algo confundida, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en el asunto. Sin más nada que hacer allí, los dos se retiraron cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Con tan solo tres semanas en aquella cárcel correccional para jóvenes de alta seguridad Jinx logró convertirse en la _"reina",_ por así decirse. Aun con todas las normas que se impartían en esa cárcel para personas con habilidades sobre humanas, el trato entre preso y preso era algo denigrante. Las más fuertes humillaban a las débiles y, ahora como la heroína que era, no lo permitiría. Sin la necesidad de sus poderes, solo con su fuerza y agilidad, derrocó a quienes controlaban allí con mano dura.

– Debes estar feliz por lo que haces. – Le dijo una de sus compañeras de celda.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida dejando su cena a un lado.

– El alcaide te ha felicitado en persona por lo que haces con el orden aquí adentro. Hasta te dieron tu celda propia. – Le respondió, pero no hubo asombro por parte de Jinx

– Soy una heroína. Mantener el orden lo que hago. – Expresó con una sonrisa. Terminándose la cena, con el aviso a través de los megáfonos, ella volvió a su celda (junto con las demás reclusas). Al entrar, con una sensación en la piel, sentía que algo era diferente. Levantando con cuidado las sabanas de su cama pudo ver una pequeña rosa.

– Hola. – Escuchando de improvisto estas palabras, se sobresaltó un poco y dio media vuelta. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cálido beso de Kid Flash calentando sus labios. Dejándose llevar, ella solo continuó con aquel beso hasta que el oxígeno de sus pulmones se acabara.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – Preguntó cuándo se separó de él, pero solo veía como no dejaba de sonreír.

– Solo digamos que la seguridad en la sala de tuberías es muy baja. – Indicándole, nuevamente la besó. – Te he extrañado tanto. No podía esperar hasta el día que te autorizaran las visitas diarias. –

– ¿Y cuándo es eso? –

– Mañana. – Escuchando aquella respuesta, Jinx lo miró con seriedad antes de soltar una leve risa. – Te queda el color naranja. – Alagó sus prendas.

– Una parte de mí tiene miedo que te descubran, pero la otra no aguanta la emoción por tenerte a mi lado. – Dijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

– Vete acostumbrando. Este será el preludio de nuestro apartamento en Keystone City. – Indicó con una sonrisa.

– En ese caso, vamos a la cama. Las noches aquí son frías pero, contigo aquí, ya no lo serán. – Declarando esto con un tono lujurioso, Jinx se acomodó en su pequeña cama. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él se posó encima. Con las miradas fijas, se besaron una vez más

– Te amo. – Declaró ella.

– Yo también te amo. – Reafirmó él. Arropándose de cuerpo completo, ambos se acomodaron bajo las sabanas, evitando soltar leves risas para llamar la atención de los guardias, y se dieron calor mutuo durante el resto de la noche.

 **The End.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews ya que servirán para mejorar y traerles mejores historias en un futuro.

 ** _Sin más que decir, les deseo a todos un buen día._**

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***** La escena cuando le preguntan a Kid Flash sobre el café y como lo toma lo basé en la misma cuando Flash es interrogado en **_"Liga de la justicia episodio 12: valientes y audaces"_**. Usé dicha escena porque en sí, ambos son Flash son encarnados por Wally West.

 ***** **_"_** ** _Keystone City"_** es la ciudad protegida por Wally West, y aparece igualmente en los Comics provenientes de la serie (Se hace referencia que Jinx y Kid Flash se fueron a vivir allí).


End file.
